


Robin has the Best Aunt in the World

by WallFlowerWriter



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallFlowerWriter/pseuds/WallFlowerWriter
Summary: Diana has always had a soft spot for children. Bruce's boy is no exception.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired by DrawingPankake's beautiful comic, which can be found here:  
> http://drawingpankake.tumblr.com/post/163610044296/bruce-cant-go-on-missions-off-world-because-hes 
> 
> I asked them for permission before writing this, and it has taken it's time coming! 
> 
> This doesn't follow any particular continuity, much like my other Comic based stories, it's based in a mix of the comics, the cartoons and the movies.

“Is that a baby in your cape?” Diana questions, cocking her head slightly, a grin growing slowly, catlike on her face. Beside her, Clark goes rigid. He hadn’t noticed Robin peeking out from under Bruce’s cape until Diana had pointed it out. “Hi there, baby!”

  
“Hi.” The little boy replies quietly, his little hand appearing from the darkness of Batman’s cape to wave shyly. 

“He’s not a baby.” Batman says coolly, gently manoeuvring the boy so he’s out of the camera’s shot. “I wouldn’t let a baby fight crime.”

“No, just a seven year old.” Clark says, and there’s bitterness there, bitterness that Bruce visibly bristles at. Diana is ignoring them both, craning her neck to see the child in question, who is peering around Bruce’s side into the camera, studying her as carefully as his mentor might.

  
“He’s trained.” 

“He’s seven.” 

“I wouldn’t let him do this if I didn’t think he was capable.”

  
“Your version of capable is very different from most people’s version of capable, B.” Batman opens his mouth to retort (she forgets, sometimes, that she works with toddlers), but Diana cuts him off, speaking directly to the child again.

  
“What is your name, little one?” The boy turns pink beneath his domino mask, little fingers clutching so tightly at Bruce’s cape that they are going white, standing stark against the dark material.

  
“Diana-” Clark starts, because Bruce told him, he told him that Robin was not to be revealed to the rest of the League yet, but it’s Bruce that cuts him off.

  
“It’s fine. She’s safe. You can tell her.” He sounds gentler than either of them has ever heard him, and for a moment even Diana’s gaze is turned back to the Batman. He sounds, she thinks, like a father and it warms her heart. Diana knows that Bruce has been alone too long, she can tell, she too has been alone for so long in the World of Man.

  
“ ’M Robin.” The boy mumbles downwards into Batman’s cape. Diana’s grin softens into a smile at this sweet child’s shyness. 

“Hello Robin, I am Diana of Themyscria, but you may know me by another name.” The boy nods slowly, glancing up quickly to meet Diana’s eyes only to look away as soon as he does. 

“I know.” He says, then a little louder, “Wonder Woman. Batman says you’re the best in a fight.” Batman clears his throat, managing not to look as awkward as he should under Clark’s kicked-puppy eyes. Diana, on the other hand, is beaming. 

“Batman is a wise ally, I am glad he values my companionship as I value his.” 

“He didn’t say that.” Bruce sounds almost fond, try as he might to hide it, as he shoos Robin away. “Go, practice with the staff, OK?” The boy nods before disappearing from the screen. Batman watches him leave, something close to gentle smile on his face. Oh yes, this boy is good for him, Diana decides, this boy is so good for him. 

Then, Batman turns back to the screen, smile gone, all business once again. 

“I can’t afford to attend off-world missions anymore, I have Robin to consider now. Take Green Lantern instead, he’s got inter-planetary experience.” Clark doesn’t look convinced. 

“I’m not sure Hal is the best choice for this one. I think maybe Arthur would be better, as a king he’s got more experience with diplomacy and he knows when to keep quiet and not run his mouth like a leaky faucet.” 

“That maybe so, but the Corps has a reputation that could be useful in this situation.” Before either of them can respond, a blur of colour streaks past Batman and into the frame. 

“Robin!” Batman snaps, but there’s no heat behind it. The boy pulls on the front of his mentor’s cape, and after a moment, looking hideously embarrassed about the whole affair, Batman bends down and allows the boy to whisper in his ear. There’s a moment of utter silence as both Diana and Clark watch in muted fascination as Batman rises and nods once, his face neutral but still somehow seeming morbidly put-upon. Robin turns to the camera and flashes them a shy smile. 

“I forgot to say goodbye.” He explains simply, raising his hand to wave. “That was rude, I’m sorry.”

“That’s OK, Robin. We don’t mind.” Clark smiles his sweet Boy Scout smile and the little bird smiles back wider, until he flicks his gaze over to Diana, smile faltering for a moment, as though he worries that he’s disappointed her. 

‘Oh, what a darling little boy he is,’ she thinks before nodding to him. “Goodbye, little Robin, be safe in your journeys until we meet again.” His smile returns, gap-toothed and bashful as he gathers the courage to look her in the eye.

  
“Goodbye Wonder Woman.” A pause. Then, “You should come visit Gotham soon, I’ve already met Superman, it’d be cool to meet you too!” She laughs as Batman looks on in the background, stricken. 

“I shall try my hardest, little one. It would be cool to meet you too, I think.” The boy’s grin widens before he turns to Clark. 

“Bye Supes, see you soon!”

  
“See ya, kiddo!” Clark salutes Robin, who returns the gesture, before diving off-screen, face pink with barely concealed delight. Batman glares at them through the feed, even as his ward’s cries of “Alfred, Alfred, guess who I just talked to!” echo around his lair.

  
“Neither of you should consider that an invitation.” Batman says finally, and although she keeps her face carefully neutral, Diana is already calculating how soon she can visit Gotham to meet Bruce’s son. 


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Dick Grayson slides down the banister to the master staircase of Wayne Manor, flying off the end and sticking the landing. Or at least, he would stick the landing, if a pair of strong hands didn’t catch him below the ribs first. He grunts as the air is forced from his lungs at the sudden halt, disappointment roiling heavy in his gut. He knows that Bruce will be unhappy that he’s still doing this (Well, at least he’s not still swinging from the chandelier on the third floor, he supposes), because Bruce is the only person he knows that can catch him like that.  
But when he looks up, it’s not the blue of Bruce’s eyes that he’s looking into. It’s the deep brown of someone else’s. Dick swallows as he stares, taking in the beautiful woman, her tan skin and her dark hair that is tied up in a neat bun. There are a pair of square spectacles perched upon her nose, and her lips are quirked into an amused smile as she gazes warmly down at him.

“I knew you were a little bird, but I did not know you actually flew.” She offers in a gentle, slightly accented voice, that reminds Dick a little of his mother’s. But she’s not his mother. To his knowledge, she’s not anyone’s mother, and he would know, Bruce has had him reading over the files on the League members for months, trying to prepare him for meeting them.

“W-W-Wonder Woman?” He squeaks. He is such a dork. Wonder Woman is in his house and all he can do is stutter her name.

“Perhaps, Ms Prince, Master Richard might be more comfortable on the ground?” Alfred suggests from the dining room doorway, one eyebrow raised in that inexplicably British way that he has. Diana nods, looking a little bashful, before carefully placing Dick down on the plush carpet. Returning the nod, Alfred steps aside and beckons them both towards the dining table, a large oak affair that Dick isn’t especially fond of. “I have tea and scones in the kitchen if the two of you would like to get acquainted.”

Dick has learnt many things since moving into Wayne Manor. One such thing is that Alfred makes extremely good scones. Possibly the best in the entire world. Maybe even the entire universe (he’ll have to ask Clark if he knows what scones on Krypton were like, his magic ghost dad might have told him). As such, an offer of Alfred’s scones is very, very difficult to turn down (his stomach growls just thinking about them, all warm and crumbly and smothered in that jam that Alfred gets from the Wholefoods store he goes to on Wednesdays), but Wonder Woman manages it.

“Actually, I thought I might take him for ice cream.” She offers with a pleasant smile, that is first directed at Alfred and then at Dick, and his insides go a little gooey and his face goes embarrassingly pink from neck to ears. Alfred's brow quirks again and Dick thinks he might say no, until Diana's hand lands on his shoulder. She is smiling down softly at him, and Dick thinks if anyone could convince Alfred to let him ruin his dinner with ice cream, it would be her. "Do you like ice cream, little bird?"  
Nodding mutely, Dick glances between Alfred and Diana, eyes wide and pleading in a way that he knows Bruce can't resist. Alfred, unfortunately, is made of sterner parenting stuff.

But even Alfred can't withstand Dick's puppy-eyes combined with Diana's patient, pleasant smile. He lets a small smile slip on to his face, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, I suppose one instance of ice cream before dinner is acceptable." A grin spreads on both Dick and Diana's faces, but Alfred does offer a few conditions before Dick is kidnapped. "Provided, of course, that Master Dick's homework is complete and that he is returned by 7pm." Diana nods agreeably.

"I find those terms acceptable." She turns to him. "I trust that you do too, little one?" Dick is normally fairly defensive about his height (he's not short, he's _growing_ , OK?), but he finds he doesn't mind so much when it's Wonder Woman who's calling him little. He nods frantically, glancing between the two adults. Diana is still smiling softly, while Alfred appears to be trying to hold in an amused chuckle.

"Yeah!" He's still nodding frantically, like some kind of manic bobblehead doll, and his voice comes out a little too loud and a little too eager. Why is he being such a dork? He's never usually this nervous about anything, let alone going for ice cream. He wasn't even this nervous when he met _Superman_! When he went on his first patrol!  
But Diana's soft, kind eyes and her warm smile that plays across her lips as she looks down at him, they make his face hot and his insides twist and he doesn't know why. Some of this confusion must appear on his face, because Alfred and Diana exchange a sudden, worried look over his head.

"Master Richard, are you alright?" Alfred asks quietly, a hand coming to rest on Dick's shoulder as he speaks.

"Little bird?" Diana prompts when Dick doesn't answer right away.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm OK. It's just...You're Wonder Woman! And you wanna take me out for ice cream! And you're so cool! And my stomach's all twisty! And I've never met anyone as cool as you!" Diana's grin returns, wide and amused as Alfred gives his shoulder a light squeeze, a small smile playing across his face.

"Ah, a case of nerves, I see." The butler offers, straightening up and fixing Diana with a conspiratorial eyebrow raise. Diana returns it, complete with an unsuccessfully smothered smile. Dick is frowning softly, looking between the two of them.

  
"I have always found that a trip to Baskin Robbins is good for my nerves, how about you Alfred?"

"Quite, Ms Prince." Alfred agrees. "In fact, I believe it may be the only cure for Master Richard's current condition."

"Well, then, I think that's the only choice isn't it? Richard and I must go for ice cream. For the sake of his stomach if nothing else." Dick finds a small smile on his lips, growing into a grin, the nerves and twisting of tummy disappating quietly at Alfred and Diana's prompting. "Providing, of course, that he still wants to go for ice cream with me?" She questions with a raised brow and playful grin, but it doesn't stop Dick from letting out a yelped

"I'll get my jacket!" and hurrying from the hall, the sound of Diana's laugh echoing pleasantly in his ears.


End file.
